


Costumes and Vows

by Ellsey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Hunter and Elena have always been spontaneous, so it's no surprise when they decide to get married in Vegas.
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Costumes and Vows

**Author's Note:**

> AOS Ships It All day 8 was Lancelena, and I had no prompts for them so they got a wedding!

The first time Hunter met Elena, she used her powers to grab the last beer before he could. He knew then he was either going to hate her or fall in love with her. He ended up falling in love.

Their relationship was passion and chaos wrapped up in two people, and Hunter wouldn’t have it any other way. They pushed each other in the best ways. 

Yes, life was one grand adventure for these two, and their wedding wasn’t any different. In fact, they hadn’t even planned to get married. They were in Vegas, living it up, when they saw one of those quickie wedding chapels nearby.

“Elena, I’ve just had a wild idea.”

“Wilder than that time you convinced me to go skydiving?” Elena asked.

Hunter shook his head. “That wasn’t wild, that was just fun.”

“Alright, fine, what is your idea then?”

“We should get married.”

Elena stared at him. “Like til death do us part married?”

“Is there another kind?” Hunter asked, confused.

“I had no idea you were interested in marriage.”

Hunter shrugged. “I’m not for or against. But you have to admit it would blow some minds.”

Elena thought for a moment then shrugged as well. “Why not?”

They quickly ran to the chapel and discovered that not only was it a quickie wedding chapel, but it was a dress up quickie wedding chapel.

“Oh look Elena, you can dress up like a superhero!”

“Only if you wear this maid costume.”

“I’m not sure I have the legs for that skirt,” Hunter said, making a face. He dug around the costumes some more. “Sombreros isn’t you guys, is it?”

Elena rolled her eyes. “No.” She looked around then smiled slyly. “Hey, kilts isn’t you guys, is it?” 

“I’m not going to get insulted because I know you were just getting me back for the sombrero remark. Which, by the way, was a joke. I think I know enough about your home country to know that.”

In the end they settled on some wild west outfits complete with pop guns. In fact, they had a hard time getting through the beginning of the ceremony because they kept “shooting” each other.

When it came down to their actual vows, they both decided to wing it. Hunter went first.

“Elena, I vow to try not to be too slow, to always make you laugh, and to make sure there is enough beer for the both of us.”

“Hunter, I vow to try not to complain too much about the weird food you like, to let you sleep on your favorite side of the bed, and to never use my powers against you unless you deserve it.”

They were laughing as they sealed their vows with a kiss, and then took wedding pictures in their costumes.

After they changed back into their own clothes, Hunter looked at Elena seriously for a moment. “I do love you, you know.”

“I know.” Elena smiled. “I love you too.” 

As they began to walk out of the chapel, Elena said, “Hey, you know what this means?”

“We’re husband and wife?”

“No, I mean yes, but that’s not what I’m talking about.” Elena stopped him.”If we just got married, then we’re entitled to a honeymoon.”

A smile spread across Hunter’s face. “I’m calling Coulson right now. Think we can afford this place for another week?”

“Tell Coulson that’s Shield’s wedding present to us.”

Hunter gave her a kiss. “See, this is why I married you.”


End file.
